


Don't Wander Too Far

by AdorableArachnid



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: But in case, Clothes being torn off, I don't know if Gonta is underage, Mentions of Bugs, Other, Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacle Rape, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 19:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorableArachnid/pseuds/AdorableArachnid
Summary: Gonta Gokuhara strayed too far into the woods trying to catch a bug he'd never seen before. This decision turns out to be a very poor one as Gonta comes in contact with.. Well you read the tags.





	Don't Wander Too Far

**Author's Note:**

> Using this old empty account to dump all my porn in, so putting this here first!

Gonta walked through the forest, sun shining through the dense foliage, splotching light onto the ground and on himself. Gonta was intently looking for insect friends he hadn't seen nor studied before, hoping to find at least one new specimen. Gonta kept at happily walking through the forest, politely greeting any animals he saw on his way.

Gonta soon spotted a beetle or a weevil he hadn't seen before, it was appeared as if it was metallic, its green and black colours shining in the sun. Gontas red eyes sparkled, a smile starting to spread on his face. Gonta had finally found a new bug friend!

Gonta slowly pulled his bug catching net off his back, propping it up in optimal catching position. Gonta slowly shuffled towards the unknown bug, carefully treading as to not make noise and startle it. Gonta raised his net and as soon as Gonta was about to slam his net down onto the bug, the bug scurried away at a speed Gonta didn't even know was possible for a beetle. Gonta was still as a statue with a dumbfounded look on his face.

'W-Wait!!' Gonta snapped out of his shock 'Gonta doesn't mean any harm!!' Gonta finished shouting frantically, starting to give chase, bug net in still in his hand. The bug continued to scurry from Gonta. Gonta tried his damnedest to catch up to it, his breath starting to get heavy. While in the heat of running, Gonta pondered about how this bug was so agile or if the bug had any more abilities that were far greater than other bugs.

Gonta got so deep in his train of thought and so concentrated on running without tripping, Gonta did not notice how deeper he was going into the forest, or how much denser the foliage was getting, or how dark and musty this part of the forest was. 

Gonta soon realised he'd lost track of the bug and his running came to a halt, Gonta sighed, defeated. Gonta looked around, soon realising that he was also in an area he'd never seen before and that he was lost. Gonta let his eyes wonder, trying to scan for anything familiar that could lead him back out. But he saw a murky pond, Gonta started to step closer to it out of pure curiosity.

Gonta knelt down by the edge of the water and gazed into the greys and greens of the pond, for some reason it looked... Inviting. Gonta continued to stare into the water, the water mersmerising him. Gonta dropped his net and slowly stretched out his hand and touched the water, letting it soak his finger tips.

Something, akin to a tentacle, emerged from the water and swiftly wrapped itself around Gontas wrist. Gonta didn't even have time to process what was happening before the tentacle, hoisted Gonta into the air. Gonta let out a shocked gasp.

'W-What is..-' Gonta started but was cut off by the splashing noises of more tentacles emerging from the water and wrapping themselves around Gontas remaining arm and both of his legs, the initial shock of the situation began to wear off as Gonta began to struggle against the appendages. The tentacles didn't have any give to them and the tentacles spread out Gontas limbs.

Gontas mind started to race with thoughts of what the tentacles were going to do with him or what the creature attached to the tentacles could even be. Gontas mind went at a million miles per minute and all of the thoughts were macabre but to his surprise when more tentacles came out of the water and...

One started to rub against his crotch. Making Gontas crotch drenched and somewhat slimy. Another tentacle moving to throw off the bug terrarium hanging off Gontas shoulder.

Gontas breath hitched as the thoughts of before drained and got replaced with why. Gonta attempted to close his legs but to once again, no avail. The same tentacle tugged off his tie with ease and threw it into the water. 

Then it proceeded to travel underneath his blazer, Gontas white dress shirt that was underneath starting to get wet and having the same slight sensation of slime covering it. Gonta shivered as the tentacle on his chest pulled upwards and pulled the blazer undone, a button coming off and dropping into the water.

Gontas breath hitched as the tentacle moved from above to below his dress shirt. Gonta felt disgusting as the tentacle slithered on his bare skin, covering his chest and stomach in slime as the tentacle repeated the process of ripping his shirt off. Again, more buttons popped off. 

Gonta tried to ignore the sensations of one tentacle exploring his chest and the other was continuing to rub up against his crotch. Gonta realised he was getting hard to the tentacles touch. Gonta tried to reassure himself that it was just his body reacting to stimuli.

'Gonta couldn't possibly be enjoying this, right?'

Gonta forcefully reassured himself.

Gonta let out a gasp as the tentacle on his chest wrapped around Gontas breast and started squeezing. And the lower tentacle went underneath Gontas pants and loincloth and in one swift movement, pulled them both off. Leaving both of which around his ankles. Gonta shuddered in a mix of disgust and reaction from the sudden coldness. Gonta felt the slimy tentacle wrap around his dick and start to move up and down.

Gontas eyes widened as more tentacles emerged from the water, one of which wrapped around his other breast and squeezed like the other tentacle. Gonta moaned against his will and bit his lip to try and stop it from happening again, to the point of drawing blood. Gonta tried to escape even more so than before, struggling against his binds. Even trying to beg for him to be released, letting a wave of copper fill his mouth. But still hoping and praying the creature would listen.

Instead of stopping, Gonta saw a different tentacle come out from the water.Then he saw a different looking tentacle, a thicker, more ridged tentacle. Pressing at his ass. Gonta started to plead even more desperately for the creature to not go any further.

It became apparent the creature wasn't listening to Gontas cries.

The creatures tentacle roughly entered Gonta with no preparation nor letting him adjust to the feeling, Gonta threw his head back. His glasses falling off of his face and into the water, Gonta cried out in a mixture of a small amount of pleasure and overwhelming pain. Tears stung like bees at Gontas eyes.

Gontas entire body quivered as the tentacles slammed into Gontas ass over and over again. Gonta still crying out for the creature to stop and pleading that he'll do anything to get it to stop. Tears started falling down into the bigger mass of water beneath him. Gontas ass was stretched out farther than his muscles would allow as he started to bleed.

A tentacle started trying to wiggle its way into his mouth. Gonta clenched his jaw and teeth but a tentacle wrapped around his hair and tugged hard, Gonta couldn't help but gasp and accidentally giving the tentacle an entry way. Gonta immediately tried to bite down but his jaw wouldn't listen to him, no body part was seeming to listen to him.

Gontas entire body fell limp as Gontas grasp on consciousness starting to drift elsewhere. Despite this, Gontas tears continued to fall. Making soft plinking noises as they hit the water. Gontas crimson eyes got foggier and glazed over as the creature had its way with him.

The creature soon started to quicken its pace, forcing Gonta back into consciousness and making him feel every movement of the tentacles again. The tentacle down his throat choking him,the one in his ass tearing him apart and the ones on his chest and dick forcing him to feel pleasure. Gonta squeezed his eyes shut as he could feel himself about to orgasm from everything becoming too much for him to handle.

Gonta came with a muffled sob but the creature continued to fuck him. Gonta became even more enveloped in pleasure due to being over stimulated. Gontas brain started going to complete mush the more the creature used him. 

The tentacles halted movement and started to convulse, Gonta soon got filled with the creatures seed in his mouth and ass. The cum being forced down his throat and deep into his ass and forcing another orgasm out of him. As soon as the creature was done cumming it dropped Gonta like a toy it was bored with, half of his body enveloped in the water still. The tentacles slowly slithered back into the abyss of the water.


End file.
